


The Light From Your Trailer Window

by MiloTheLoverBoi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Demon Hunters, Demons, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Post-Relationship, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloTheLoverBoi/pseuds/MiloTheLoverBoi
Summary: Sebatian feels pretty wonderful right now, laying on that mattress with his feet hanging off the side to bathe in the deep red glows from the window, his chest also getting the same attention, and his head resting against his best friends arm. He has to admit, though, he never always thought William as his best friend. The more he decided to bring him along for adventures to hunt demons, the more time he spent practically taking care of him, the more the silly, naturally high man grew on him. Seb was smitten bad now.





	The Light From Your Trailer Window

**Author's Note:**

> This was made out of a tired me and the love for my baby bois. Will is my friend's character, Seb is mine. They are absolutely adorable and I love them so much.

William's trailer wasn't the worst place on the planet to be. Sure the carpet felt damp most of the time. Sure there was trash laying about everywhere along side an occasional blunt end, squished into ashes. Sure it smelled more like an old, wet dog more than an actual space for living, but honestly? Sebastian couldn't give a damn right now. He never really did care about William's way of living, it was his trailer after all, none of Sebastian's business. Plus, sit inside it long enough, and the smell fades. The walls become warm with the evening sun, and the ratty mattress in the corner becomes a tiny bit softer. Sebastian needs to remember to bring extra pillows and blankets next time, he's not sure how long his neck will stand resting on Will's bony elbow.

Seb feels pretty wonderful right now, laying on that mattress with his feet hanging off the side to bathe in the deep red glows from the window, his chest also getting the same attention, and his head resting against his best friends arm. He has to admit, though, he never always thought Will as his best friend. The more he decided to bring him along for adventures to hunt demons, the more time he spent practically taking care of him, the more the silly, naturally high man grew on him. Seb was smitten bad now. He didn't really notice it at first, he always believed he was more into men in suits, men who were sophisticated and serious ( his ex was a great example ). But now, he couldn't deny the little spark he felt when their faces came close to shotgun the smoke of Will's blunt, or the way his heart stammered when their hands would awkwardly brush against each other. Seb was smitten alright, but was Will smitten back?

Will suddenly grunted awake from his short nap, making Seb jolt slightly out of his thoughts. The sun was slowly moving more towards his face and Seb squinted towards the window. His glasses were disregarded to the side of the small mattress so he didn't hit Will with them when they cuddled like this. It sort of sucked, because he couldn't clearly see Will's face like that. Everything was blurry. He huffed and turned so his cheek was now resting against the warm, slightly sweaty, and firm bicep of Will's arm. Will seemed to notice his shifting and turned so he no longer laid on his back, but on his side to face Seb, and for a few moments they locked eyes with one another. Before Seb could burst into a furious blush as red as the sun blasting through the windows, Will chuckled a hoarse like laugh, a stupid one, but Seb couldn't hold back his own tiny giggles.

Seb loved the way Will's hair shined like blonde water against the glares of the bright lights. Sure, it was due to Will's laziness to never take a true bath, something Seb has to remind him to do now, but it just was so endearing to Seb. Sometimes he felt like he wanted to run his fingers through it, though he knew he would be grossed out of the outcome left on his fingers. Still, it was a nice idea. Will grunted again and Seb moved slightly as Will adjusted himself, so Seb's head now lid more directly on his shoulder, and their faces only got closer together. Will gave him small smile, the piercings above his upper lips poking outwards with the tension, and Seb smiled back. Oh lord, he wanted an explanation to all of this. Why did he have to fall for him, so hard at that? Why, of all the people in the world, did he choose Will? Why did his heart do this to him?

" You look constipated. " Will's raspy voice cracked the peaceful silence and Seb could only sigh. What a man he fell in love with. Seb turned to lay on his side towards Will, one arm curled in between them, and the other resting on his thigh.

" You look stupid. " Seb replied, smiling at his amusing remark and watched as Will's face turned to a puppy-eyed pout that had Seb only smiling wider. Will's other arm slowly moved to rest against Seb's waist, making a fiery pink spread across Seb's cheeks.

" You wound me, man. But... Is there something you wanted to say? I could tell you were thinking about something. " Will whispered now, orange eyes resting on Seb's green ones. Seb stared at him for a few moments, contemplating what he was going to say. What was he going to say? What did he want to say? He didn't want to do anything to ruin this moment for them. He puffed his chest with an inhale before letting it all go and scooted his body closer towards Will's to snuggle better. Will didn't seem to mind as he only held Seb closer to him.

" Not exactly. " Seb whispered, " Just, thinking about... us." He finally said, too tired to truly care about what would happen if Will didn't return his feelings. He felt too good, too warm in his trailer, inside his arms, against his chest. He could feel his heart beat.

" Us? Like how? " Will asked as he closed his eyes again and Seb took that as the chance to get a good look at all of Will's little details. Even with the blurry vision, he could see a lot more than what he could see any other time. He almost wishes he could turn around to grab his glasses, but his muscles refused.

" Just about us. Like, we're friends right? " Seb asked and felt Will's arm tighten its strong hold on his waist. He could hear Will’s soft breathing, feel it against his forehead and he smiles. It’s such a comforting feeling, even though his breath does reek of weed.

“ Friends. Of course we are. “ Will whispered back to him and Seb knew, at that moment, that maybe friends wasn’t the term to use for how close they were. Seb knew he wanted more from both of them, wanted to be more than just friends. Maybe, with how Will’s arm tighten against his skinny core, Will wanted to be more too. Just maybe?

“ A-actually,” Seb corrected himself, “ Maybe not just friends. “ He breathed out, hoping his was correct on what he said. Will seemed to stiffen more, like a hardboard wrapped around Sebs body and Seb took a breath of anxiety at the response he would get. Will looked down at him, his eyes seemed wide and shiny under the evening air and Seb couldn’t help but try and smile at him. He was more than glad to see Will smile, hesitantly, back at him. “ Maybe, if you want, something more? “

Now Seb felt a tad bit bad when Will pulled away from him, enough that their torsos no longer touched each other, and Will’s hand now rested on Seb’s hip lightly. But who would rest their hand on someone’s hip if only to reject them, right? Seb still held hope in his heart. But at the same time he dreaded what Will might be thinking. There was no way Seb would give up on his number one, the only person he truly ever cared for, his weed smoking, smelly but absolutely adorable… what was Will to him? He wanted to say lover.

“ S-something more? Like, boyfriends? “ Will whispered and he looked away from Seb, staring at the stained pillows their heads were resting on, and Seb nodded slowly against his shoulder. Seb’s heart was beating faster and faster by the second. Unfortunately he couldn’t feel Will’s, he moved his chest away from him. Seb tried to dig a little deeper into his arm to maybe find a vein he could feel, but he couldn’t find anything and he only sighed under his breath as Will continued to think. He wished he could get into his head, only for a few seconds. Gladly, he didn’t have to think any further. 

“ Y-yes. “ Will whispered and Seb watched him with his heart stopping. Will looked back at him with a nervous smile, the one with one eyebrow up and the edge of a lip curled up to show his sharp teeth and Seb couldn’t help but smile brighter at that. That seemed to make Will slightly more relaxed before the next thing they knew, they were so close to each other, Seb couldn’t tell whose heart beat was whose anymore. His hands were going through Will greasy hair, Will’s hands smoothing over his back, and their chest were pressed firmly against each other, almost like they were glued together now. If they were, Seb probably wouldn’t mind it that much.

And so they laid there, in the rays of the slowly falling sun, and they held each other from there and on. Even when Seb complained it was getting too hot, and their arms ached from staying in the same position for hours, they never moved, only slightly shifting to become more comfortable in each other's lovely, and passionate hold. Even when Seb’s stomach demanded food, they only laid there, and for once forgot what it was like outside, where people judged and where demons lurked. Everything was safe in here, for once, and Seb wasn’t going to waste that opportunity. He was going to spend it in the arms of someone he loved more than anything. It's exactly what he did. He was happy.


End file.
